Furry Love
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: This is after Stop In The Name of Pants...Svennie gets deported for reasons you'll later find and it's up to Rosie alone to save her Svennie-poo yes,I know... More RoRo/Sven then anything, but still a bit of G/DTL : Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a public announcement and apology for posting SO much on ONE DAY.

I write,plan,etc everything out FIRST before I write the story, and then I write the story.

So...yeah,I have about 12 stories on my hard drive.

It's taking up 713KB and so I only have...5% more space on my 1.6 GB hard drive...and I did NOT want to destroy it so...er...yeah sorry again my stupid computer is a POS (well,it IS Windows!) and tries to crash,etc and I am terrified I'll lose EVERYTHING...again ~!

So ,once again,I am sorry for the MASSIVE overload of stories and so on.

**I do NOT own **** Georgia Nicolson,Masimo-Stupid-Scarlotti or Dave the Laugh, and so on...Louise Rennison does !**

**But the plot is my own :)**

**er,,,r?r?...maybe?**

**SORRY EVERYONE**

**IT WAS THIS OR...LOSE EVERYTHING !**


	2. Furry Leg Warmers

After Stop In The Name of PANTS.

This is actually more a Rosie/Sven fanfic, believe it or not!

I only saw one other on here, where Rosie runs off to marry Sven in Svenland but this one Sven gets deported and ,well,you'll see !

Please R&R !

**I do NOT own Georgia Nicolson,Masimo-Stupid-Scarlotti or Dave the Laugh, and so on...Louise Rennison does !**

**But the plot is my own :)**

**er,,,r?r?...maybe?**

**SORRY EVERYONE**

**IT WAS THIS OR...LOSE EVERYTHING !**

_**furry legwarmers**_

**Friday,September 24th**

**5p**

I have gone from the Cakeshop of Lurrrve to the Bakery of Snogging to the Valley of the Very Very Confused all in one week.

Masimo hasn't rung all week,just because I did with Dave the so-called Laugh.

It's not like I tore Dave's clothes off and did trouser snake dancing on the dance floor with everyone watching like I dreamt last night.

Corrrr.

**5.02p**

I better burn this diary before someone reads that,,...

**5.10p**

Took it downstairs but got as far as the hallway before I was distracted by the call of a madwomen with a beard in the form of my,by far,maddest mate Rosie.

"Hello?"  
"Hinga dinga durgin!"

"Wot?"  
"That means come to the park RIGHT 's a national emergency!"

I said "What nation?" but she had already hung up.

Went back up to my room to get dressed.

**6p**

Settled on black skirt with gold leggings and a gold top in case any Italian Sex Gods happen to drive by.

I wonder what the emergency could be?

All I know,if it's an emergency to Rosie,it's going to be a)be bonkers and b)have something to do with faux fur.

The girls were already at the park when I got there.

"Gee, there you brows grew to the ground we waited so long."

She wasn't had a big black furry unibrow that hung to the ground.

So had her blonde beard on and,if my eyes didn't decieve me,furry leg warmers.

She saw me looking and pulled up her skirt to her knees to show me "I know,fab huh?Sven made them for me as a goodbye gift!" and she started to cry.

**6.45p**

It took alot of midget gems and promises of furry hand warmers, but we finally got the story out of Rosie.

Sven is going back to his hometown of Torshavn He's being deported but no one really knows why.

Well,God Bless the Queen.

But I didn't say that.

Instead I said "Erm, so he's not coming back then,ever?"

"Not if I have my way."

We all looked at her "How do you plan to do that?"

"I have to go and convince his er,King Cod or whatever to let Svennie come back."

Svennie?

We all looked at each other.

"You're going to,er,wherever Sven is from ?By yourself?"

"You're not going to wear any fur are you?"

Rosie looked up at me .Her beard was black with runny mascara. "Why shouldn"t I?"

**8.30p**

I'm only just bottom is frozen from sitting so long.

We tried to convince Rosie not to go ,but she's says she's got the money to go and there's nothing we can do to stop her.

We even tried to tell her that her their king, even if they are all as mad,if not madder, than 'Svennie', they would never in a million years let her 'Svennie' go off with a strange girl that has a beard.

And I've seen pictures of woman from Reindeer agogo Land,they even have full beards.{_this is by no way supposed to be taken as an insult or taken wrong...she's 15, and therefore very quite naive except for things that deal directly with ,please, don't call me a bigot,racist,etc]_.

But she won't listen to reason (what else is new?).

She says she's not going to shave her legs or anything (oo-er!) untill Sven returns.

I told her "That means you won't need leg warmers then.' to try to cheer her up some, but that just made her start crying again.

She's leaving October 1st.

The scary thing is, I found my self wishing I had a relationship like hers, full of devotion and so on ( but minus the beards and Vikings).

I mean,it's really quite romantic if you really swear not to shave your legs untill your boyfriend returns.

**3 Minutes Later**

Gross, but romantic.


End file.
